falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flounders Island
Flounder's Island is a small democratic nation north of the former state of Tasmania, Australia and an influential player in the Bass Strait. Since it's formation in 2180, the settlement has functioned well, ultimately making it the largest faction in Tasmania. As of 2287, the nation is led by Prime Minister Barrel Darrel. History Before the War, Flinders Island (as it was known) was a large yet isolated island found in the northern reaches of the state of Tasmania. Barren and windswept, the island was occupied by less than 700 individuals spread across it. Poor quality soil and limited space hindered agriculture. This significantly limited the potential population to who could be fed from the sea and what could be supplied from Tasmania. In the late 2070s, the Tasmania government cut funding to the local council. State funds were being relocated to other projects and funding the small, minute communities was put on the backburner. For the citizens of Flinder's Island, this meant that infrastructure began to decay at a significantly. On Flinders Island itself, roads outside Whitemark (the island's principal town) all but disappeared with the budget cuts. Whitemark's airport was the town's only connection to the outside world. When the war came to Flinders, the island was spared the wrath of nuclear hellfire, like much of Tasmania. Due to the distance from any major population centres, Flinders barely received any fallout in the first few days. In fact, for the citizens of Whitemark, news of atomic war came on the 24th during an emergency town meeting. Radiation wasn't a threat for weeks until the strikes on Melbourne and Hobart begin to settle. Until this, the fisherman continued out to sea, Charlie's Chips continued selling food, smokes, and beer, and the local Member kept twiddling his thumbs in his house on the hill. No rioting came over the small community at first. In such a close-knit group, there was only one shop to throw a brick into and that belonged to a distant relative. Disorder Problems arose on November 1, the day when the shipment from Tasmania was due to arrive. Flinders Island could provide enough food for its population - but that was it. Spare parts, clothes, toys, really anything not found in the sea was brought in on monthly shipments from Tasmania. When the ship didn't arrive, the island was a little disgruntled (for many, this was when the truth of the war dawned on them) but it got on. It was when the second and third ships didn't arrive that problems began. Without spare parts, equipment and machinery around began to break down, especially in seafront regions. By the dawn of the new century, not a single person on any island had running water or electricity. Some electricity was still produced for Whitemark solely to keep the town functional - electricity was provided to refrigerate the catches from the sea and for industrial purposes. However, when unrepairable damage occurred to the fishing vessels that the seams really began to unravel. Fears about loss of food turned the town on itself. Pre-War life had long since disappeared but, throughout the 2120s, even the facade was torn down. Anarchy Flinder's Island mimicked the Island for many years. It was a lawless place, with little more than the occasional farm, dock or homestead to break the wildness. Whitemark itself was only occupied by one family, the Longnecks. Raiders weren't a large problem, as there was no source for them. Instead, the dangers present for human life were primarily natural - well, as natural as nature can be after the war. Mirelurks or Anglers would often appear out of the sea to destroy homesteads. Large, dangerous storms could appear randomly, spewing exceptional winds, pouring rain and high doses of rads from Victoria. Hardy conditions breed hardy people. The northern tip of Flounders Island (as it was known Post-War) bred the hardiest people. In the 2130s, the Runner family fled here from Whitemark, bringing with them Razorgrain and Corn seeds to establish a small homestead. However, their homestead was barren and subject to extremely deadly radstorms, which often broke just outside the farm. The family only survived due to trade with Charlie's and the occasional fisher family. From this family arose Darren "Dazza" Runner. Born 2263, the future leader's life took a hard turn when his homestead was wrecked in a '74 storm. Having to rebuild from the very beginning with nothing to help but his family, Runner dreamed of some more support. When he spent a week trawling up and down a beach, looking for driftwood, he prayed for his family to double and for them to begin logging. When he had to conserve every scrap of rope, duct tape, and nail to be sure he could build his house up when it was knocked down again, Runner simply hoped for a united Flouders. Unification Runner's early efforts for some form of a combined front original made traction. The isolated homesteads of the north were constantly battered by radstorms just like the one that wrecked Runner's home. Unification seemed to bring only benefits to the poor farmers. As such, the Flounders Island Provisional Government was founded in 2180 and included 7 families from around the northern reaches of the island. As Runner began attempts to incorporate the more southern homesteads, he began to face difficulties. As you travel south along Flounders, the soil gets more fertile, the water less polluted and the radstorms less dangerous. To many of the families, unification meant little more than helping out freeloaders when the going got rough. The strongest Isolationists were the Longnecks in the Pre-War town of Whitemark. The families Pre-War position as Local Member and years of isolation and inbreeding had built a superiority complex into the family, headed by Micheal Longneck. Mike staunchly refused any form of unification with the rest of the island, a key hindrance to any form of legitimacy to the Flounders Island nation. Without the Pre-War capital, the nation itself would have no seat of government. All across 2183, '84 and '85, Runner attempted to persuade, bribe, threaten, or otherwise bring the Longnecks into the fold. When this failed, Runner gathered together a unit of the best shots in the North and went through Whitemark. In the summer of the next year, Runner moved his family into the town, establishing himself, officially, as Prime Minister. The rest of 2186 was spent further uniting the island. Diplomacy was always the first option, but when that failed, Runner was happy to wipe out any troublemakers. By 2188, Flounder's Island was unified as a single nation, spanning from the northern tip (christened Runner's Run) to Loccotta in the south. Governance For the first few years, Flounders Island ran well. Under Runner, light industry was established, housing programs built and Whitemark refurbished and resettled. Many of the poorer homesteads reported significant improvement in their quality of life and, with a unified government, the forests and shipwrecks that dotted the island could be effectively used as a source for raw materials. Even the southern homesteads were appreciative towards the government. However, one problem that soon arose was the regulation of rulership. So far, Runner had ruled as a benign dictator. However, what should happen if he turned cruel? Or if he dropped dead, who should replace him? The title Prime Minister itself held allusions to the Pre-War democratic government. So, aware of how tenuous his position would be if the island turned against him, Runner established a parliament with representatives from each of the major geographic areas: 3 representatives from Wingaroo, 3 from Treeless, 3 from Stretchy and two from Whitemark. The parliament first met on January 3rd, 2197. The first meeting wasn't exactly productive; members were the leaders of homesteads, men and women used to commanding and being listened to. In a meeting of their peers in which they were encouraged to debate, the first Parliamentarians were hopelessly lost. As the novelty wore off, however, the parliament began to exert their influence. While stocks seemed likely to hold steady through the first portion of the next century, a growing population would soon put a strain on every facet of the state. Wooded areas took years to cultivate, agriculture was a delicate process and there were only so many shipwrecks to loot. To survive, Flounders Island would need to expand. Expansion The motive was first suggested by Runner. The Old Man had hung up his pistol long ago, but the trigger still gleamed in the light. Cape Barren Island, Prime Seal Island and Badger Island all possed large numbers of raw materials would aid the fledgeling nation. However, two problems existed in regards to accessing these materials: the sea and its inhabitants. Since the 2120s, the Fisher Families had prowled the seas, sometimes trading with homesteads, sometimes raiding them. They survived off trawling the seas and hunting sea creatures. Having spent almost all their lives on the sea, every Fisher was an able sailor, capable of braving the roughest waters. So far, they had remained uninvolved in Flounders Island. The Fisher Families had not reached dangerous levels in their raiding but their brutal lives, valuable boats and nautical expertise made incorporating them into the nation a priority. Runner began talks with the more friendly sea captains in December 2200. By granting the families certain privileges, Runner secured a powerful group of seamen for the nation. Using these friendly Fisher Families as a basis, Flounders Island began to expand towards the other islands in the archipelago. The 2210s and 20s saw Flounders Island and the Fisher Families work incredibly close together. The Fishers provided knowledge to the young nation and in return, they received all manner of support: a widened diet, safe harbours and reliable trade partners. Flounders dealing with the Fishers also allowed them to develop their own naval forces and expand to the other islands. Both sides viewed the relationship as very beneficial. Conflict Good things cannot last forever. With Flounders Island tapping into the resources of the archipelago, the Fishers that called it home soon began to lose their ability to maintain their vessels. This left them with two options: join Flounders or raid Flounders. The Fishers that did raid Flounders gave those that hadn't aligned with either faction a bad reputation. In a cycle of destruction, this led to greater trust for Fisher Families, resulting in less trade, culminating in more Fishers turning to raiding. This cycle culminated in a conflict in the 2230s. Flounders Island, with the support of many Fishers, launched a campaign against the pirates. Flounders Navy was in its infancy yet, with a strong infrastructure and experienced Fishers supporting them, ultimately proved triumphant. The Sinking War not only served to bloody the Flounders Navy, but also push any surviving Fishers firmly into the hands of the new PM, Martin Runner. Martin, seeing the success of his navy, pushed for the direct incorporation of the remaining Fisher Families into Flounders Island. A small number of long-term allies did join willingly but the vast majority opposed the infringement of their freedoms. Martin's father had promised them their rights, the Fishers said. Who are you to take them away from us? When the new PM continued to push for their incorporation, conflict became unavoidable. The Fisher War, as it became known, was a significantly more costly conflict. Flounders' Navy was still green, even with experience from the Sinking War. It was only due to the infrastructure behind them that they succeeded. Despite large casualties, Flounders ultimately vassalised or forced out the remaining Fishers. Peace The bloody war saw Martin Runner voted out in 2240, replaced by a more peaceful candidate from the South. Matilda Leper focused on the development of the island, working on the construction of infrastructure and public works than the large-scale expansion of her predecessors. There were no radical changes under Leper but no one died in wars of conquest either. The voting population of Flounders Island had turned against armed conflict. The seas were rough and there was plenty of space on the islands. Education, infrastructure, and trade took precedence over the Armed Forces. Matilda lost to another Southern in 2252, who also maintained the internal focus. Under such civic leaders, a sizeable middle class developed for administrative positions. The civic focus is still alive within Flounders island. The 2280s have seen massive infrastructure renovations, especially around the Whitemark and New Sea areas. As of 2287, Barrel Darrel, a Southerner, rules the country, but the 2288 election may see him disposed. Government Flounders Island is a parliamentary democracy, led by a Prime Minister. Areas within the islands send representatives to the Parliament, where they represent their electorates. Local Members, as these representatives are known, are primarily major players in the local environment. Due to the low population, no formal political parties have yet formed. In spite of this, informal blocs based on geographic reasons do exist; Southerners are more likely to vote with other Southerners, for instance. As of 2287, there are 18 representatives in the parliament for a population of near 2500. Of these 18 representatives, 11 are Southerners, 4 are Northerners (one of whom is Joanne Runner, the Founder's great-grandchild), 2 from Whitemark and 1 Fisher. The next elections will be held in January 2288. Administrative Areas * Three Ls, consisting of the Southern portions of the island * Whitemark City, consisting of Whitemark and the surrounding areas * Wingy, consisting of the northern reaches, including New Sea * Three Islands, consisting of Prime Seal, Badger and Clarke islands * Barren Island, consisting of the Pre-War Cape Barren Island Affiliated Groups Flounders Island Navy For primary article, see Flounders Island Navy Flounders Island's isolation has allowed it to neglect the Navy in recent years. While small, the FIN is built around a core knowledge of Post-War naval combat. It is one of the few Post-War nations that does not possess any form of solely land-based military. Instead, the Flounders Island Navy is the sole military branch of the nation and within it is a Marine force which deals with any land engagements. Charlie's For primary article, see Charlie's. Charlie's trade caravan is an unofficial government body. Despite predating the foundation of the nation, Charlie's relies on Flounders bureaucracy to continue its trade and has become the key messaging and transportation service around the island. Charlie's caravans travel all around Flounders Island and even make use of transport boats to reach other islands. Relations Since the bloody wars of the 2230s and 40s, Flounders Island has primarily maintained good relations with its neighbours. While the Fisher Families still hold them in low esteem, the inhabitants of Tasmania and Victoria are perfectly happy to trade. In fact, Flounders Island has a reputation around the southern reaches of Australia for honest dealings and respectable trade practices. Of course, if you ask a Fisher, they will curse the whole nation dead. Williamstown Williamstown is the closest trade partner of Flounders Island. Since the Fisher War, safe seas have allowed trade to occur, bringing Flounder merchants all the way to Williamstown harbour. Here, they trade the various products of the island with the industrial settlement. Williamstown trusts Flounders Island as a trade partner and is respectful of their military power. Victorian Railways Victorian Railways has yet to expand in any large degree into the seas, yet traders from Flounders Island have intrigued the company with their talk of trade deals and fresh sea products. The relationship between the two groups is likely to grow stronger as both increase in power. Fisher Families Since the Fisher War, relations have been tense, to say the least. Flounders Island has no beef with the Fishers - as long as they stay out of Flounder territory - but the Fishers still hold a grudge. If a Fisher ship spots anyone flying the Flounder flag, combat will likely be initiated - whether that vessel is a humble trader or a mighty FIN battleship. This continuous conflict has only served to further weaken relations between the two parties. Technology Flounders Island is in no way a technological leader of the Post-War world. Electricity is scarce around the islands and is often a sign of wealth or association with the government. Power sources are often repurposed gasoline or, in rare circumstances, nuclear generators and only exist for specific reasons. Government buildings, temperature-specific storehouses and military installations are where generators are most commonly found. In regards to it's military, Flounders Island is fairly developed in regards to its naval forces. A large number of ships operate under Flounders skippers and are often heavily armoured. Like much of the world, naval combat has gone back the ancient times; the Flounders Island Navy does not commonly mount cannons, turrets, or other weaponry. To facilitate their naval strategy, the Navy has pioneered lightweight yet durable combat armours and even began efforts into renewable energies for its naval vessels. Flounders' civil tech is primarily primitive. Little industry exists across the islands with the exception of the dockyards at New Sea. Unification has meant that there is greater manpower for civil projects, allowing rudimentary lumber mills and irrigation systems to develop. While the regular man is nowhere near Pre-War levels, Floundies are just happy to have roofs without holes and clean water. Category:Tasmania Category:Groups Category:Places